


New York Minute

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I now know why these conversations shouldn't be conducted on a cell phone.  It's not because of the distraction factor, or even because of the money it costs to use a cell phone.  But crying while driving isn't generally a good thing."





	New York Minute

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**New York Minute**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Mallory, Leo  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, please don't sue me.  
**Summary:** "I now know why these conversations shouldn't be conducted on a cell phone. It's not because of the distraction factor, or even because of the money it costs to use a cell phone. But crying while driving isn't generally a good thing." 

I sigh as I close the car door and look at my poor little car, stuffed to the brim with boxes, before getting in and starting the engine. I immediately flick off the radio - Damn almost-entirely-Eagles station, I don't need a song to tell me how quickly things change in New York. 

And as I cross over the bridge - one of them, I never could get them all straight - it occurs to me: No one knows I'm coming back. So I could, theoretically, return to DC and my mother's house and have no one even live there anymore. Not likely, but...even so. With one hand, I dig my cell phone out of my purse and dial the house. 

No answer. 

Well, there's once place I know someone will always be, I think as I dial the next number, trying to avoid hitting things...y'know, like cars, trucks, guard rails...pesky things. 

"Leo McGarry's office." 

"Hey, Margaret, it's Mallory - is he around?" 

"Actually he is, Mal, lemme put you through." A silence, for a few minutes, then a familiar greeting. 

"Hey, Baby!" 

"Hi, Dad." It must be a good day - he sounds relatively upbeat, not a mumble in sight, with a tone that's not sounding like he's gonna tell me he has to go invade East Timor or something. 

"What's up?" 

"I'm...I'm coming back to DC for awhile." 

"Uh oh...I know that tone." He pauses. "What's going on?" 

"We just, um...Richard and I..." 

I now know why these conversations shouldn't be conducted on a cell phone. It's not because of the distraction factor, or even because of the money it costs to use a cell phone. But crying while driving isn't generally a good thing. 

"What happened?" 

"...Nothing happened, exactly, it was...he got traded to Chicago and wanted me to move there and it occurred to me...you're gonna take offense to this next part." 

"If it has anything to do with the two of you and...y'know...then I'd just as soon not know, but other than that, don't worry about it." 

I smile faintly. "No, Dad, it's not about that. Though I could tell you some stories-" 

"Oh no you don't." 

I sigh. "It was...I was seeing this flash of the rest of my life and realizing it would be no better - jumping from city to city every few months and...y'know, being on road trips for long periods of time and even when he's home, he never got back until after midnight and then I had to be up at 6 the next morning so I hardly got to see him..." 

"Ah." There's that tone I knew he'd get, that tone where he's torn between being defensive and apologizing. 

"Plus it wasn't great before then, it was just...I don't know." 

"Where are you staying?" 

"What?" 

"You said you're coming down here - where are you staying? With Mom?" 

"I haven't gotten ahold of her yet, there was no answer at the house..." 

"She'll be back at some point, I'm sure. In the meantime...y'know, if you wanna stay with me...it's not like I'd be around a ton, unless you want me to and I could get Margaret to cancel some of my schedule-" 

"Dad, I'll be fine." 

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" 

"Aren't you still living in the hotel?" 

He mumbles something unintelligible, then adds "There's the living room sort of area thing..." 

"No offense, but I'd rather stay with Mom...there's an extra bed...several of them, actually..." 

"Hey, I understand. At least come to see me?" 

"Yeah." 

"So you'd be back here permanently? Or for how long?" 

"For quite awhile, at least. No guarantees on permanency, but hopefully for a decent period of time." 

"If you need help with anything...moving back, finding a job, finding a place to live..." 

"Dad," I try not to laugh. "If you need help with anything...y'know, finding a place to live...let me know." 

"Very funny." 

"Will you be there tonight? Because I could stop by..." 

"Yeah, in fact- hang on a second." He covers the phone a little, but I hear him shout "Margaret!" 

"Yes?" 

"What's on my schedule for tonight?" 

"Meeting with the President and Joint Chiefs at 6, phone calls from 6:30-7, Senior Staff at 7, and Mallory at 8." 

I grin and almost laugh as Dad stammers "How did you know to put- did she already ask you to-?" 

"My mind works that way." 

"Go away, you're freakin' me out." He uncovers the mouthpiece. "Turns out-" 

"I'll be there at eight," I smile. 

"Okay - hang in there, Baby." 

"I'll be fine, Dad." 

"Anything you need-" 

"I'll be okay. See you tonight." 

"I love you." 

"Love you too, Dad." Turning off my cell phone and drying my eyes a little, I turn my attention back to the road. 


End file.
